supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Giant-Man
Zombie Giant-Man is a main character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He was originally an antagonist, but after getting berated by Zombie Reed for failure, he realized the error of his ways and joined the heroes along with his wife Zombie Wasp and Zombie Angel, the latter of whom was forced to join them as he was believed dead at the time and was supposed to be taken back to the zombies to prove he was alive. Zombie Giant-Man is killed in Season 3 when he is betrayed by the other zombies, including his wife due to Zombie Wasp being brainwashed by Ganondorf. Zombie Giant-Man is revived in Season 7. In Season 13, Zombie Giant-Man and Zombie Wasp battled Ganondorf but Ganondorf retreats and tells them to go to Hyrule Temple where they encounter Zombie Spider-Man, who has resorted to cruelty and aggresion. Zombie Wasp sends Zombie Giant-Man away to save him. Zombie Giant-Man is later seen with Yoshi and Mewtwo in the N64 Race to the Finish trying to fight off the Polygons when Naruto, who got there while he was on the way to the Xavier Institute, saves them by blasting the Polygons away. After recounting how they got there, Zombie Giant-Man learns that Zombie Wasp was killed. Zombie Giant-Man, Yoshi, and Mewtwo then travel with Naruto and they witness Vegeta's death. On the way to save Kirby from suffering the same fate, they are intercepted by Samus, whose enhancement has driven her insane, and Zombie Giant-Man's energy is absorbed by Samus, but he manages to see the devices she has been using to drain energy. Zombie Giant-Man and Mewtwo are the only ones to realize that Samus is tricking them when she allows them to go and save Kirby. The group then encounter Pichu and Zombie Spider-Man. Enraged at the sight of his former friend and Zombie Wasp's killer. Zombie Giant-Man and Mewtwo told Naruto, Yoshi, and Trunks (who joined them after his father's death) to go on ahead. Zombie Giant-Man then witnesses Mewtwo's death following his attempt to exorcise Pichu's inner darkness and Dark Pichu's release before Dark Pichu has Zombie Spider-Man take him and Samus to Psycho Kirby's battle with Kirby. Zombie Giant-Man and Captain Falcon, who had arrived to save Samus from her insanity, later reunite with Naruto, Yoshi, Trunks, Sakura, and Meta Knight and witnesses Kirby's death. Zombie Giant-Man later battles Zombie Spider-Man again. While the fight isn't seen, Zombie Giant-Man is defeated and dies from his wounds. Zombie Giant-Man is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 29, Zombie Giant-Man is tricked into eating flesh by Fabia Sheen, and later leads Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Wasp, Zombie Luke Cage, and Zombie Hulk in an assault on Galactus and his alternate counterparts, managing to devour the Galactus in the process. As of the end of The Grand Finale, Zombie Giant-Man is an antagonist, as he is no longer attempting to fight the hunger. However, Zombie Giant-Man later returns to the side of good, though he was more reluctant than the other Galacti for unknown reasons. In Season 32, Zombie Giant-Man is one of the few heroes who refused to help Meta Knight eliminate the Heroes of Legend. Later, Zombie Giant-Man sacrifices his life to protect the Heroes of Legend from Meta Knight's Halberd's Omega Cannon by thinning the blast to pierce his brain stem. However, it is later revealed that the Zombie Giant-Man who died was a Skrull agent, with the real Zombie Giant-Man having been replaced sometime after devouring all the Galactus. Zombie Giant-Man is later freed by the Heroes of Legend, but leaves due to Jen showing him Zombie Spider-Man and Zombie Wasp sharing a kiss. Zombie Giant-Man returns to help the Avengers fight off the Skrulls, and managed to escape when Jen destroyed Soleanna. However, Zombie Giant-Man comes to the conclusion that the Earth is a corrupt planet, and decides to help Mechtavius Destroyer bring an end to the Earth. After Mechtavius Destroyer is defeated, Zombie Giant-Man begins to take matters into his own hands, and attempts to convince humanity to let his new Ultron robot judge them, but is finally defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, and is taken away by the Watcher due to the threat he now poses. Category:Zombies Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains